


Holiday Mishap

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruise Ships, F/M, Hawaii, Kauai, Stranded, or so they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They have been together for nearly a year, and for Christmas, Harry surprises Daphne with a trip overseas. On the last day of their cruise, they think they get left behind.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Holiday Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/gifts).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019.
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to starrnobella and thescarletphoenixx for the Alpha and beta services. Any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP. I am not making any money off of this.

"No, no, no!" Daphne exclaimed as she and Harry watched the last lifeboat slowly make it's way back to the cruise ship. She turned to face her boyfriend of nearly a year. "We're stranded here, what are we going to do?"

"Should we try and Apparate?" Harry suggested.

Daphne could hear in his voice how unsure he was of that idea. Shaking her head, she said, "That would not be a good idea for two reasons. One, it's a Muggle ship, and two, that same Muggle ship is moving with the water. I'd rather not Apparate into the middle of a wave. Thank you very much."

She shot Harry a small smile to soften her words a bit.

"Should we try and see if there's someone that's able to take us out to the ship before it leaves?" Harry suggested.

"We can try," Daphne said, "but I don't know if we'll be able to find someone in time. I guess the worst thing that happens is we Apparate back to Honolulu. Although, where we'd go, I don't know."

Harry nodded silently as he watched as the lifeboat pulled up next to the cruise ship to let its passengers off. The harbour of Kauai wasn't deep enough for the cruise ship, so they ferried passengers back and forth, but that meant that they had to be ready to return earlier than the other ports. Because of that, the two of them had been so careful about their timing today that Daphne had no idea how they missed the last lifeboat. They had been relaxing on one of the nearby beaches after spending most of the previous day driving around the small island in a rental car and the alarm she'd set never went off.

"Can I help you kids with something?" A voice said behind them.

Turning around to find that a gentleman had walked up being them, Daphne told him, "Unfortunately it looks like we missed the last boats back to the cruise ship. Do you know who we can talk to about getting a ride out to the ship?"

"There should be at least one more boat to come into the harbour; otherwise, you two will not be the only ones left behind," he explained. "There were still a few people making their way back from the beach when I started walking up to the dock to check on the two of you."

Daphne's eyes widened. "You mean we're not stranded? Not that this wouldn't be a lovely island to be stranded on."

The older man chuckled. "No, you're not stranded. Another boat should be back in a few minutes."

Harry turned to face Daphne. He winked and said, "See all that worrying over nothing."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You were just as worried as I was."

The older man smiled at the young couple, remembering when he and his wife were young like they were. And just as in love. Looking up, he saw that indeed one of the lifeboats was making its way back to the dock. "No need to worry any longer, a boat is on its way. I'll let the others know to hurry up."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. He waited for the other man to go and speak with the other people on their ship before he leaned over and whispered in Daphne's ear, "Now that we know we're not being left behind, I can't wait to get back to our room and get you out of that bikini you've been teasing me with all day."

Tugging at the string at the nape of her neck of the red and white striped swimsuit Daphne smirked. "I'm surprised it took you this long."

"I didn't want to scare any onlookers with my pale white arse out of these swim trunks," Harry joked.

Hearing the others approaching, she lowered her voice, "It's a good idea I like that pale white arse then, even when it's clad in Slytherin green swim trunks."


End file.
